


gently break it

by gaily-daily (passionateartist)



Series: won't you hold my heart [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, What am I doing, a pompous pep fic?, in 2019?, my nostalgia has been awakened and I can't go back to bed, this is the fastest thing I've ever written in my entire life, what am i doing???, wow look at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionateartist/pseuds/gaily-daily
Summary: Why does the danger only lead to my devotion?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: won't you hold my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557736
Comments: 16
Kudos: 276





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Good Deed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130410) by [thevillainofthisstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevillainofthisstory/pseuds/thevillainofthisstory). 



> This is in part inspired by the events in No Good Deed by thevillainofthisstory so go read their stuff if you haven't! And if you'd rather just plunge into this fic first (tho I'd recommend you didn't) all you need to know is that Danny and Vlad were exposed to ghost pheromones and then sexy times happened (sort of).

The thing about scandals is that they didn't really happen in Amity Park. Ghost attacks were common. But stuff like the high school quarterback taking enhancers, or how the nice couple that owned the hotel down the street were actually swindling people out of their money? Those things were removed from reality for Danny. Those things happened on TV not real life.

Which is why Vlad's true affections are difficult to grasp. 

It was easier to ignore in the beginning. Vlad was avoiding him just as much as Danny was, so it kind of just worked out. But it was harder when there wasn't a test to study for or a ghost to fight. When he was alone with his thoughts. 

Danny had always believed the teens that sought out the attention of older men were desperate and had poor judgement. He liked to think he didn't have poor judgement. He tried to make good decisions whenever he could. And he certainly wasn't desperate for attention. Especially Vlad's. He was always happier when the guy left him alone. 

And then there was the man himself. Vlad. Danny never would have pegged him as a predator. And he still didn't. Vlad wasn't _like_ that. Sure the guy had an obsessive behavior towards things he wanted, but he was intelligent. Calculating. He wouldn't do anything that could potentially ruin him. 

Stealing a another man's wife? Morally wrong but it wasn't like no one had ever done it before. Killing another human being? Nothing the police could prove. But touching an underage boy? His life would be destroyed the moment Danny opened his mouth. 

(So why didn't Danny say something?)

It wasn't like he was avoiding him because he was suddenly afraid of him or anything. (Like that would ever happen.) Danny felt embarrassed. He felt weird. He felt _wrong_. 

Every time he lays down to go to sleep he can remember what Vlad's hands felt like. And then he can't sleep anymore. 

The only good thing out of all of this was that Vlad had seemingly backed off for good. It'd been months and the guy hadn't launched a single scheme. Maybe he was afraid Danny would do something if he tried. 

Danny rolls over in his bed that no longer feels like his own. Whatever. Not like he cared.

-

Vlad doesn't run for Mayor again. Danny and Jazz sigh in relief while their father bursts into tears. They all know what it means. Vlad is moving back to Wisconsin. 

"At least let us help you pack up!" Jack says to the other man. 

Vlad tries in vain to step out of Jack's hold. "No it's quite alright. I've already hired a moving company to do that for me."

Jack hangs his head in sadness. "Yeah okay that makes sense." 

As much as going through his arch-enemy's stuff--and accidentally-on-purpose breaking a few things--sounded fun, Danny was glad his father let it go so easily.

Vlad awkwardly pats Jack on the shoulder before finally moving away from him. He turns toward Maddie and respectfully nods his head at her. "I shall only be a phone call away my dear."

It'd been awhile since Vlad had interacted with Danny or his parents. Which is why it strikes him as odd when Vlad doesn't kiss his mother's hand goodbye as he'd always seen the older man do. 

"Jasmine, I do hope you hear back from Harvard soon." 

Jazz nods. "Thanks."

Finally, Vlad walks past Danny and he braces himself for the customary hair ruffle that Vlad seemed ever so fond of giving him.

"Daniel." Vlad simply says. And then he's out the door. 

Behind him Jack has started to cry again and his mother attempts to comfort him. Danny touches a hesitant hand to his head. 

-

Danny almost walks back out the second he opens the door. He blinks a few times to make sure that he's not dreaming. 

"Hi sweetie!" His mother greets him. "Happy Birthday!" 

She comes over to kiss his cheek. But Danny is too busy staring at Vlad who is sitting on the couch casually sipping his drink. Danny squints at him.

"What's he doing here?" Danny asks. The question strikes him as rude. Which is weird because Danny has never cared about being rude to the older man before. Which in turn makes Danny want to be even more rude. 

"Vladdie came to surprise you for your birthday! Isn't it great?" Jack's booming laugh filled the room. Vlad sucks in a steady breath and manages to hold the plastic smile on his face. 

"Yeah. Great." Danny says, not bothering to wipe the frown from his face.

"Danny!"

He looks up to see Jazz standing in the kitchen. He grins. Now this was a birthday surprise he could get behind!

"Jazz!" 

The two embrace and Danny notes with pride that he is now (finally) slightly taller than his sister. A little voice in the back of his head wonders how tall he is compared to Vlad now. He stomps it back down. 

"Welcome home!" He says as they pull away. "How long you back for?"

"Just a couple days." 

They texted often but it just wasn't the same ever since Jazz went away to college. Still he was happy that his sister was thriving. 

His mother sets up his presents and cake on the little table in the living room. Danny can't recall how many times they've had to replace that table. It seems every other time he fights a ghost in the house it breaks. Usually by his back.

Danny sits in the middle of the couch squished between his family. Vlad sits across from them with a terribly fond look on his face that doesn't sit quite right with Danny. He avoids the man's gaze and stares at his chest instead. He's not wearing his suit today. Rather he went for a more casual white button down shirt with slacks. He's not even wearing a tie. Danny can see a little skin from the top two undone buttons.

They quickly sing and cut the cake. As Danny stuffs his face with chocolate ice cream cake, he looks up to see his dad striking up a conversation with Vlad. This doesn't strike him as odd. His father is constantly trying to strike up a conversation with his former best friend. (Danny really wishes his father wasn't so oblivious. Even if Vlad didn't hate Jack's guts, it was obvious that the two were simply too different now from who they were in college. They didn't really hold the same interests anymore.) What strikes him has odd is the fact that Vlad isn't trying to turn away. Normally he would be looking anywhere except at Jack's face. His feet would be pointed away. His words would be short and to the point. 

But Vlad is speaking full sentences. And is that a small smile on his face?? It wasn't even a smirk!

Danny tilts his head. It was tiny, but it was definitely a smile. What were they talking about over there? He tries to listen in but he only grabs a few words before Jazz is shaking his shoulder.

"You okay there little brother?"

Danny blinks. "Uh yeah, I'm fine."

She looks up to his previous line of vision and looks back in. "Yeah it's weird for me too. It's been like that ever since he got here. I know it's been a while since Vlad has tried to...you know," she makes a gesture across her throat, "But I didn't think it was because he was actually trying to put the past behind him." 

Danny blinks. Trying to process. Yeah it'd been a while, but that didn't mean anything. Of course Vlad was still up to something. 

Wasn't he? 

It wasn't like he had stopped making googly eyes at his mother or anything.

Oh my god he had stopped making googly eyes at his mother.

Danny feels his cheeks unwillingly heat up. He tries to shove any and all immediate thoughts attached to that particular revelation into a box. It's his 18th birthday he's not thinking about this today.

Later, when they open presents Danny is very careful about not looking directly at Vlad when he opens his gift. It's a telescope. A highly expensive one at that. Danny loves it which means he hates it.

"Thanks." He grounds out.

"You're welcome." Vlad's voice is covered in honey and Danny tries not to imagine what it tastes like.

-

Vlad takes the guest room. Although Danny would have preferred he'd stayed in a hotel. At least his Dad didn't offer for Vlad to sleep in his room again.

Vlad turned in for the night an hour ago. Which means Danny has been watching him for an hour. He'd picked up a little trick a month ago where he could see through the wall without turning it invisible. He's still perfecting it. 

Vlad is sitting up with his back against the headboard. He's got his reading glasses on and is flipping through some sort of fictional historical novel. Danny's never cared much for reading so he doesn't really pay the book much attention.  
What does grab his attention though is how laid-back Vlad looks. He's never seen Vlad with glasses before. He didn't think the man needed them. You would think with ghost vision, he'd be able to see better than most humans. 

And then there's his shirt. Which he hasn't changed out of yet. It's even more unbuttoned now and the sleeves are rolled up. This isn't a problem. It shouldn't be a problem. Except that Vlad's sleeves are rolled up to his elbow and Danny is _staring_ at his _forearms_ like a freak.

"Daniel I'm trying to read."

It jolts Danny so hard he nearly falls off his perch on the couch.

How long had Vlad realized Danny was watching him? 

Getting up off the couch Danny strolls over to the bedroom and opens the door to talk to the man face to face. 

"What are you doing?"

Vlad lifts and elegant eyebrow and Danny wants to scream. 

"I mean what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give you your birthday present." Vlad says calmly, like Danny is an idiot.

"Yeah no, you could have just shipped it. You always have an ulterior motive." 

They stare at each other for a second before Vlad sighs. "Everything is always so black and white with you isn't it Daniel?" 

"It is when it's you."

Vlad hums, and then goes back to his book. Danny is appalled. What? He suddenly wasn't good enough for Vlad's attention anymore? 

Later he will think back on this moment and cringe. But right now all he knows is that he's angry and he doesn't know why. 

He walks up and literally smacks the book out of Vlad's hand. The older man startles. Then he slowly looks up at the teenager and glares. 

"And here I thought you were finally becoming an adult." He hisses lowly.

And although Danny is used too comments like this. To Vlad's little jabs and insults, he suddenly feels like a child. And he can no longer remember the reason why he felt so justified knocking the book out of the other man's hands a moment before. 

What was Danny doing? Why was he so insistent on getting Vlad to look at him when earlier he couldn't stand it? 

The confusion and anger come back twofold. He glares down at Vlad and furiously snaps out, "I thought you of all people would be happy I'm finally legal."

Vlad pulls back like Danny had just struck him across the face. Hurt swims in his blue eyes.

Danny swallows. Suddenly wanting to look anywhere but Vlad. Wanting to be anywhere but here. 

He turns ghost and flies out of the house. 

-

In the end, Danny is accepted to a community college a couple hours away from Amity Park. It wasn't like Danny had been holding out any hopes that he would get a scholarship. He knew he wouldn't be able to go to any prestigious schools. He already accepted that and he was okay with it. 

He rented an apartment with his roommate, Billy, who was an engineer major. The guy was pretty chill which Danny appreciated. Between classes and his job and fighting ghosts he liked being able to come home to peace and quiet.

Granted there were fewer ghosts out here but they were still there. And if there was a real emergency back in Amity Park he could fly back in under 2 hours at top speed. 

A lot of things happen in that first year. He drinks beer for the first time. It's awful. He decides not to do it again. 

He gets an A- in his math course. (he resists the urge to mail it home for his mom to put on the fridge.)

He kisses another boy. It was okay. They didn't have a beard. It was smooth like Sam's. Like Valerie's.

Vlad didn't have a smooth face.

He loses his virginity to a girl. Then he loses it to a boy. With a scruffy 5 o clock shadow and long hair. 

At 19 he gets a car. It's old but hey it still runs. 

He flys out to visit Sam in New York. He sneaks her into a Broadway show.

At 21 he has some sort of strawberry mojito. He likes it. He orders another. 

-

Danny is of course suspicious when he first learns that the annual ghostly Christmas party will be held at Vlad's chalet in the Rockies. Vlad never attends the truce party let alone hosts it. 

However, being as Danny made a point to always go he didn't want Vlad to be the reason he failed to show up. So he goes.

And Vlad is there. 

He is sporting a goddman black button down shirt with the _fucking sleeves rolled up_ and why is he wearing _jeans_ he's not allowed to wear jeans who told him this was okay why is he talking to _Ghostwriter_ like they're old friends what the _fuck--_

It goes pretty well. Danny gets there an hour late but he's normally late to everything. It feels weird flying up to Vlad's chalet when the last time he was here it was over 7 years ago and Danny had been running for his life through the woods. 

He flies in through the ghost portal and is immediately bombarded with decorations. But they weren't the gaudy kind. It was actually quite tasteful and nice. Not overpowering, but still had that toasty Christmas feel. The fire was crackling in the background as the ghosts mingled and talked to one another. 

Danny wanders over to Wulf gives him a hug. He may not like most of the ghosts gathered here, but there were still a few that he liked to see around Christmas. 

Dora didn't always make it with her duties and all, but sometimes she did and it was always great to see her. 

The Box Ghost hovers near the Christmas tree guarding the presents. 

"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND THESE SQUARE SHAPED GIFTS ARE NOW MINE!"

"For the last time Box Ghost, they are for _decoration_." Ember says exasperated. "They're empty. No one cares if you want them so stop. Screaming. It."

"BEWARE!"

Danny finds some eggnog and sips on it for about 20 minutes before deciding to finally go find Vlad. Might as well get it over with.

He figures the kitchen is the best bet since he hasn't been in there yet. Plus he's a little hungry anyways. 

He turns the corner and wishes he hadn't.

"..."

"...iel?"

"Daniel!"

Danny startles and realizes both Ghostwriter and Vlad are staring at him. 

"Hello." He says dumbly.

Vlad's mouth turns up in a smirk. Like he fucking knows something. "Hello Daniel." 

Danny grabs some check mix out of the bowl with his bare hand and immediately leaves.

He goes over to stand by the fire and pretends he doesn't want to know what Vlad and Ghostwriter were talking about. Probably books. Obviously. 

A thought wheedles its way into his brain. Did Vlad regularly get recommendations on what to read from Ghostwriter? Were they--Danny shutters at the thought--friends? It was just so hard to picture Vlad with Friends. He didn't do normal things. He didn't hang out with people. He sat in his mansion and schemed all day.

Yes that's right. Danny pulls up the mental image of Vlad rubbing his hands together and laughing maniacally in an empty room. That was much better. 

Danny quickly finishes the Chex mix and wishes he'd grabbed more. But he doesn't want to go back into the kitchen. Maybe if he asks Ember really nicely she'll go in there for him. 

However at this point Danny spots Ghostwriter leaving the kitchen. Indecision keeps him rooted to the spot for only a few seconds before he decides to take the opening. Ghostwriter glares at him for literally no reason as he passes him in the doorway. Danny glares right back. It didn't matter how many Christmas truce parties they attended together, they would never see eye-to-eye.

Now in the kitchen Danny does not know why he had so adamantly wanted to come in here. Vlad is still leaning against the counter, glass of wine in hand. 

Vlad breaks the silence first. 

"How's college?"

"Like you don't already know." Danny rolls his eyes. 

It gets harder and harder to justify how angry he always is whenever talking to Vlad. When he was young it had been easy, what with Vlad always trying to kill his father and steal his mother away. 

But with every year that passes, every year that Vlad doesn't come up with a new plan to get under Danny's skin, he starts to wonder why he is so adamantly trying to hold on to past hostility. Why is he so determined to keep Vlad at arm's length when the man hasn't done anything to deserve it in a quite a while?

Vlad tilts his head at him. Taking the comment in stride. "I can only know so much Daniel." He simply says. 

It only makes Danny angrier. Vlad used to be as quick to temper has Danny had been. Now he gets to act like the mature adult? Like Danny is some kid yapping at his heels? He was an adult too now dammit! 

"Great party." He says. Swallowing irrational frustrations. 

Vlad looks surprised for two seconds before smiling. "Thought it was about time I hosted." 

"You never seemed to care before."

Vlad shrugs. Offering nothing. Danny sighs.

"What do you want Vlad?"

The other man looks up from his drink. "Who says I want anything?"

"You _always_ want something." Danny says, trying and failing not to make it into an accusation.

Vlad sips his drink. 

Danny strolls up to the counter to stand beside him. He stands head to head with the other man now. The day Danny discovered Vlad could no longer physically look down on him was the best day ever. 

"If you wanted to see me if could've just called or something."

Vlad stiffens beside him. Then relaxes. His little badger was all grown up. And he could see right through him.

"And would you have answered?" He says quietly.

"I dunno...maybe." Danny looks down at the floor. "You always assume you have to resort to elaborate plans for the simplest things." 

And then for some reason Danny smiles at that. Vlad was so dramatic sometimes. Then again he wouldn't be Vlad if he didn't. 

"I want a truce." Danny looks up to see Vlad staring right at him. He's actually surprised Vlad showing his hand so early on. "I figured the annual Christmas truce was the best time to ask for one."

His lips feel dry and his tongue darts out to lick them. Danny feels possessed when he opens his mouth to answer.

"I want that too."

Vlad blinks. Surprised by how quickly Danny had relented. Seems they were both surprising each other today. 

Then Vlad smiles. And damn. It's that charming one. Not the mayor one but the one reserved for private moments. Danny refuses to let himself blush over this. This is nothing. This means nothing. Why was he getting so worked up over nothing? Because it was Nothing.

Vlad reaches up with his free hand, and after a moment's hesitation, places it on Danny's shoulder. It's been years since the last time Vlad had shown him any sort of physical affection. He hadn't even touched him during any of their arguments. Not even when Danny knocked his book out of his hand at his birthday party. 

But now with Vlad's hand on his shoulder, just as warm and assuring as it had ever been, Danny's knees go weak. 

This was _nothing._

"So," Danny says hoping he doesn't sound awkward, "got any Christmas games planned for the evening?"

-

Their relationship changes again after that. Now that Danny has given him permission, Vlad's touches are free once more. 

When summer break comes up, Danny asks if he can spend it with him. They've been dancing around the subject of training. And Danny would love nothing more than to learn everything that Vlad knows about their ghost sides.

His parents are sad but they understand that their little boy is growing up. Jazz on the other hand takes a while to calm down. She didn't care that they had a truce and she didn't care that Vlad had stopped scheming, she didn't want that man hurting her brother. She was completely adamant that he come back home. Danny has literally no idea why she was so against it. She was normally the more logical of the two. 

But when all was said and done, Danny packed up his things and went to spend the summer in Wisconsin. 

It was weird at first. They weren't quite sure how to be around each other if it wasn't as enemies. But as the weeks passed, and Danny trained with Vlad, it not only got easier, it got comfortable. 

Vlad's presence was a welcome constant of warmth. Danny discovered how easy it was to make the other man smile. How effortless it was to make the man drop everything to attend to Danny's every whim. 

He can hardly remember being 14 and scared of this older experienced halfa. He wasn't some Grand Villain out to conquer mankind. He was a pushover. 

A month in Jazz comes to visit. No phone call, no text, no warning. 

Danny is lounging in the pool when he looks over in nearly drowns when he sees his sister. 

"Heeeeey Jazz!"

Jazz eyes pierce through his soul as she stares down at him. "Mom and dad send their love."

Danny stands in the middle of the pool wondering if he's done something wrong. What should he say? Why are you here? Good to see you?

"Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure."

Danny gets out of the pool and goes to grab a towel off the chair. They pass by Vlad sitting in the shade working on his laptop with a cup of tea.

"Vlad."

"Jasmine."

Danny follows her in what seems to be a circle when he realizes that she doesn't know where she's going. She's only been inside this Mansion once. She's just taking him as far away from Vlad she can. 

Finally they stopped in a random hallway on the other side of the house.

Jazz crosses her arms. "Danny why are you here?"

The confusion only sets in further.

"I believe that's my question."

She sighs. Like Danny is the one that's being impossible.

"Look Jazz I told you, Vlad offered to train me and I figured this summer would be a really great time to do so."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't that be it?"

Jazz nibbles her bottom lip like she wants to say something but doesn't know quite how to say it. That's always a bad sign. Because Jazz always knows what to say. 

"When you were around 21 I got a phone call." 

"Okay?" 

"You were drunk for the first time and you called to let me know because you wanted me to share the experience with you." A small smile appears on her face before fading.

"I don't remember that." 

"I don't expect you to."

And so she tells him…

Jazz looked at the clock again. It's not that she doesn't like talking to her little brother, but he had started to ramble and she had classes in the morning. 

She was thinking about how to politely tell him to get off the phone when Danny mentioned passively that he missed Vlad. 

"Vlad?" Jazz said. "That's a little weird Danny."

"He's totally weird." Danny agreed, completely missing the point. "Like I know he still spies on me and stuff. I can see his vultures flying around like they're not even trying to hide anymore. I will be extremely surprised if he hasn't already bought the school and is paying the professor's to keep tabs on me."

"Danny what?" Jazz said, worried. "I thought you said he stopped scheming."

"Yeah he stopped."

"Then why is he watching you?" She tried not to sound too frantic. 

"Hmmmm he probably misses me too. Pffft that fruit loop. That fruity loopy man."

Jazz sighed. She didn't quite understand whether or not Danny was actually in trouble, but he didn't seem worried about it. So she probably shouldn't be either.

"...Fruity long hair--JAZZ!" 

She startled. "Yes?"

"You have long hair!"

"...yes"

"What is the secret to keeping it so soft? Like Vlad's is _soft_. Like super wavy soft."

Jazz didn't know how quite to answer that as this subject matter was making her quite uncomfortable. She decided it was best to just drop it.

"Danny?"

"Hm?"

"I have to finish doing my homework now. Please try to go to bed soon."

"Yeah okay"

"I love you."

"Aww I love you too!"

Jazz had never really thought much of that conversation until later. However every time she tried to make sense of it, the only explanation that she could come up with was too terrible to think about so she would push it away. 

Then Danny called her up apologizing because he's wasn't going to see her back home this summer. Something was off and she didn't like it....

She finishes her tale and Danny practically rolls his eyes at her.

"So what, I said some weird things? Everyone says weird things when they're drunk Jazz." 

"Why are you here Danny?" She asks again in a clipped voice.

"I told you I was--"

"Because it looks to me like you're tanning or whatever it is you're doing in the pool and Vlad is just sitting there _watching_ you like...like some sort of--!"

Her face heats up and Danny suddenly doesn't want to be this conversation anymore. 

"B-boy toy!" She finally spits out. Disgusted at the word. 

Jazz sees the change in her brother's face before she even finishes. Danny looks down at the ground. And when he looks back up his eyes are cold. 

"I want you to think real hard before you answer Jazz. Are you accusing me of something?"

Jazz squeezes her hands into fists. "I'm not accusing _you_ of anything." 

The silence drowns the hall. 

"Thanks for stopping by jazz." Danny says as he turns away from her. "Sorry you couldn't stay long."

"Danny, no wait!"

But he merely turns intangible from her outstretched arm and keeps on walking. 

She's not sure what to think. Let alone what to do. This was her baby brother. All she knew was that she loved him.

She follows him back out to the pool, stopping short. She knows that Danny is more stubborn than any of them. He won't listen simply because she wants him to. She sighs, knowing it's best to just go home and try again later. Perhaps with a softer approach next time. And who knows, maybe she really was just being paranoid. She hoped she was at least.

"Daniel that's my tea!"

She looks up to see her brother stealing Vlad's drink and taking a deep sip. 

"That is unsanitary! You'll get backwash in--what?!"

Danny takes the towel off of his neck and wraps it around Vlad's. He pats the older man's cheek with a smirk that he could have only learned from him. He looks up straight into his sister's eyes before turning and jumping into the pool.

"Daniel what in blazes has gotten into you?"

Vlad rubs his head in exasperation. But it quickly melt away into a tender fondness that has Jazz running for the door.

-

He doesn't know what possessed him yesterday. He really shouldn't have done that in front of Jazz. But her accusations were brewing in the front of his mind and he had felt wild. Reckless. 

He holds back a yawn, it was really late. He should probably head to bed soon. 

Danny walks into the parlor and immediately forgets what he came into the room for. He's about to turn around to go back out when he sees Vlad dozing on the couch. He hardly ever saw the other man sleeping. His gaze strays to the pills on the table and he walks closer. He studies the bottle before putting it back down. He didn't realize Vlad had trouble sleeping. Maybe it was a recent thing.

He looks down at the other halfa. He was out cold.  
Danny looks up at the door. He feels like he should probably leave. He doesn't.

He feels an unrelenting pull downwards. Maybe he should have tried to fight it. But all the reasons why he shouldn't start to leave him the closer he gets to Vlad. Danny kneels on the floor, putting his arms on the cushions and leaning over the other man. 

Vlad doesn't nod off often. He's always going at 100%. Danny has literally no idea how he does it. It's one of the things he admired about him.

Danny's hand twitches and he lifts it hesitantly. He stops, taking a slow inhale. His hand hovers over Vlad's hair. Memories he'd tried to forget float up to the surface. Danny's eyes stray to the man's cheek. How it had felt upon his face. His whiskers scratching his skin.

Danny grips the edge of the couch and leans down. He presses his cheek against Vlad's. Feeling the other man's warmth. He rubs against him. Slow, tiny movements. He drags his cheek across Vlad's, pulling backwards until they're nose to nose. Danny can feel the man's breath against his lips. He nudges their noses together and lifts his hand to cup Vlad's jaw, stroking the jawline. He feels it tickle the edge of his fingertips.

Something overtakes him in that moment. It fights to the surface and grips his chest so that all he can do is breathe in. Danny's eyes drift close as his lips hover closer to the other man's.

The clock chimes midnight, startling him. Danny jerks back a little too fast and Vlad mumbles in his sleep. Steadying his pounding heart, Danny looks back at Vlad. The man shifts but he doesn't wake.  
Danny lets out a relieved exhale. 

He wants to touch him. Stroke his face and his hair. Explore his chest. Feel him. Breath him in.

He allows himself the indulgence of threading his fingers through Vlad's hair. Marveling at the softness. It smelled like peaches.

There was no way out of this that didn't end in tears. And that was just the best case scenario. Worst case... Danny didn't want to think of it. 

Danny looks at Vlad and knows this man will break his heart. There was no fixing or mending this. He couldn't even hide behind his denial anymore. He was stripped open and bare. If this was going to end in heartbreak, then there was really only one thing Danny could ask of him.

"Break it gently." He pleads. 

His whispers are swallowed up as Vlad inhales. The words scattering within him. The secret buried underneath.

The last chime sounds. Danny sighs and stands up to leave.

-

Vlad cracks opens his eyes. He looks at the clock confirming it was indeed past midnight. He sits up slowly, making a brief note to himself that he needs to buy a more comfortable couch. 

He looks at the pills on the table. Normally, whenever he takes one, he does so right before getting into bed. He'd accidentally dozed off on the couch before even having a chance to.

Vlad brings a hand up to hover over his mouth. He can still taste Daniel's breath. His heart constricts and he tries to swallow the bubbling emotions down. 

He grabs the pills off the table and heads off to bed.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently I'm a LIAR because I said there's no more and here's more! Look at my life, look at my choices, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Ever since Danny had come to stay with Vlad during summer break it had gotten increasingly difficult to get any work done.

Vlad stiffens as Danny flops over his back, draping his arms over the older man's shoulders. 

"Wha'cha doin?" Danny asks flippitantly, resting his chin on Vlad's shoulder. 

"Work." Vlad says. Trying to get himself to relax under the younger man. He continues to type into his laptop hoping Danny will just go away.

"Hmmmm boring." 

Danny had been extremely bored the past few days. Vlad was busier than ever due to the merger yada yada whatever that was currently happening. He didn't really care for Vlad's business life. Who even likes to talk about numbers and paperwork? No one. 

He watches the other man type for a minute. An idea pops into his head and he smirks. He lifts his head and lightly blows into Vlad's ear. The man freezes beneath him. 

"Daniel." Vlad says in a warning tone. 

Danny does it again. 

He'll never understand why they both enjoy antagonizing each other so much. All he knows is that Vlad makes the funniest faces when he's frustrated.

"Get off me."

Danny _barely_ manages to bite back his reply. ("What was that Vlad? You want me to get you off?") 

He sighs and acquiesces the man's request. He shuffles around the study, touching things here and there. He can feel Vlad's eyes boring into his back. He knows it irritates the other man when he's trying to work in peace and quiet. 

Finally, Vlad shuts his laptop and moves it aside. 

"Meet me in the gym in 15 minutes."

Danny grins.

-

They had their own workout routines before all this, but ever since Danny arrived they'd done it together. It wasn't really necessary. Training was different from simple exercise regimens. They had a whole other separate room for that. Then there was also the sparring room. Vlad had apparently taken karate classes alongside Maddie in college. Which makes a lot of sense when he thinks about it. Danny couldn't learn everything fast enough. 

Today they're simply working on their core. Their human one not their ghost one. There's something about Vlad in sweatpants and a tank that makes it hard to look away. It was truly a crying shame the man didn't have any tattoos. He certainly had the muscles to pull them off. Maybe Danny could convince him to get one? But what would he even get?

Danny flits through several possibilities. Definitely not anything outlandish. And skulls and crossbones didn't really mesh with the guy's personality. And though he was a Packer's fanatic, a football didn't seem to fit either. 

Danny looks back over to Vlad doing routine push ups. His muscles bulge every time he goes back down. Danny's mouth dries up and he looks away. Something hot sinks into his lower stomach before he can will it away.

Growling, he hits the punching bag in front of him harder. The hell did this happen _every_ time? It'd been months since he got here and he still couldn't get his shit together.

The other day he'd had a near heart attack after he caught Vlad putting his hair up, elastic tie in mouth as he pulled his hair back. 

Danny grits his teeth and punches with everything he's got. The punching bag hits the back wall and bursts open. 

Danny stares in stunned silence.

Then Vlad sighs. "Daniel could you please not destroy my equipment?"

Danny shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants and pretends he didn't hear him.

-

Danny doesn't remember the reason he had agreed to this for but he's positive Vlad tricked him into it. 

He tugs at his collar again, hating the feel of his tie. Ties are _awful_. Why did anyone wear them? They held no purpose! 

Vlad pulls him into another introduction that Danny will immediately forget. He doesn't understand the mechanics of a business social and he really doesn't care for meeting more rich snobs. ("It's not a social Daniel it's a charity event.") Whatever. It's stuffy in here and he wants to go home.

Snuggle into his expensive silk sheets and do nothing all day. God he was going to hate going back to a tiny little apartment with a crappy mattress when classes started up again.

"And who is this lovely young man?" 

Danny blinks, realizing he'd spaced out again. 

"Adrina this is Daniel. Daniel this is Adrina. She's the most ruthless businesswoman here."

She laughs at him. "You flatter me Vlad."

Vlad chuckles. Danny gags at how fake it sounds. But he sucks it up and shakes Adrina's hand nevertheless. Why was everyone's hands here so smooth? Like they were as oily as the people's personalities? 

(Vlad's hands weren't oily. They were rough and worn.)

"I must say I was a little surprised at first." Adrina tells Vlad. "He's quite young after all. Wherever did you find him?"

It hits Danny like a freight train. 

When in an environment such as this, filled with billionaires and local celebrities, one worked under certain assumptions. Arm candy was common and rumors spread quickly.

Danny doesn't have to turn his head to know what face Vlad is making. He can _feel_ that asshole's gloating from here. Mortification sets in as a truly salacious grin spreads across Vlad's lips. Danny is positive he will _never_ live this down.

Vlad wraps an arm around Danny's waist pulling him closer. He pays Danny's answering glare no mind. God, Danny can practically touch the smug arrogance radiating off him. 

"That's our little secret I'm afraid." 

The two share a laugh as the horrible realization hits him that _everyone_ Vlad had introduced him to tonight had most likely come to the same conclusion about their relationship and Danny wants to die. Again. 

He immediately detangles himself from Vlad's side and excuses himself to go sit at the table alone. He's surprised Vlad even lets him but then again he owes it to him.

He's still fuming when Vlad comes up to him 40 minutes later, drink in hand. He offers it to him. 

Danny's lifts a brow. "Since when do you fetch my drinks?"

"I wouldn't be a very good date if I didn't now would I?"

Danny narrows his eyes at him. "I want you to know that I'm never coming to another one of these things again."

"Then we should make the most of it." Vlad says. He sets down his glass and offers a hand to Danny.

"Care for a dance?"

"No."

"Suit yourself."

That fact that Vlad accepts Danny's refusal without a fight only makes him suspicious. He watches the other man go around the room and ask someone else to dance. Oh please that was the oldest trick in the book. Like Danny would honestly be jealous of something like that. Honestly.

Vlad spends the next handful of songs charming the pants off of every person in the room. He dips one woman so low she lets out a tiny shriek of joy. Another woman, who is way too handsy for her own good, has the audacity to look Danny's way after the end of the song. Like she just fucking stole his man or something. Vlad wasn't even interested in her! Was she _that_ blind?

Danny looks around the room angrily. Everyone already thought the worst. Was there really a reason to pretend otherwise? Besides, he happened to know Vlad was an excellent dancer. He made Danny, who resembled a three legged donkey whenever he tried to dance, look like a professional competitor. 

Fuck it.

He stomps over to where Vlad is twirling some bimbo around.

"Mind if I cut in?"

The bimbo frowns at him. 

"None at all." Vlad smiles, stepping away from her.

Danny tries and fails not to shoot an incredibly smug look at the indignant woman as he wraps an arm around Vlad. 

Vlad pulls him close, chest to chest, as Danny lets him take the lead. Surprisingly, Vlad isn't gloating. Danny had all but expected the man to say something about Danny being incredibly easy to manipulate. But he's just…looking at him. Like he's just glad Danny's here.

There's something that always seemed to click into place whenever Danny fell into step behind the other man. Whether it'd be through lessons, training, or a simple dance, whenever Vlad took the lead Danny felt the endless fire in his heart finally calm. Like he can trust the other man to take care of everything. Take care of him. Like he can finally stop worrying about whatever problem he currently had because Vlad is here now and he can handle it. 

He hates that. He doesn't want to rely on Vlad to solve his problems. Even if the man loves fixing things for him. But it's just...so much easier like this. 

Danny leans in pressing their foreheads together. Let people think what they want. 

-

Vlad checks his watch again. It was time to go. He needed to let the younger halfa know he'd be at the office until late tonight. So that meant no training for today.

He makes it to Danny's room and knocks on the door.

"Daniel?"

The response is immediate. "Go away Vlad"

The man feels slightly offended. First of all this is _his_ house. He owns everything in Danny's room (and Danny himself his mind oh so helpfully supplies). Second he has done nothing that he knows of to solicit such a rude response. 

In all honesty he hadn't intended to go in. Merely tell Danny what he came to tell him through the door. Yet now he suddenly feels like he should. Like he's untitled to.

Frowning deeply he tries the door knob. It's locked. So he phases in. 

"Daniel what is…"

Danny is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Sweat is dripping off the ends of his hair. 

He's about to ask what's wrong when Danny looks up and he sees the dilation in the younger man's eyes. He looks down to see the twitch in Danny's hands. How he purposefully sits with the covers bunched up around his waist.

"Oh."

Danny glares at him. 

"Just, um, wanted to let you know I'll be back late."

"Fine. Perfect." Danny hisses out. 

Right. Vlad turns heel and phases back out the door. 

Danny watches him go then turns back to the problem at hand. He hadn't meant to snap at Vlad like that. It's just this particular morning wood had been brought on by a _very_ vivid dream last night and since it was Vlad's fault he was like this he wasn't feeling very generous towards the other man at the moment. 

He decides to go take care of it in the bathroom, when Vlad phases back into the room. Good to know Danny's privacy is an illusion. He stands up, not bothering to cover himself anymore because he won't let that jerk make him feel ashamed about normal bodily reactions. He opens his mouth to tell Vlad off for waltzing around like he owns the fucking pl--you know what you walked right into that one. 

But then Vlad grabs his chin and he's leaning into his space and fuck him but Danny doesn't even _fight_ it. He knows the bastard is never one to turn down an opportunity that springs up and this is no exception. When opportunity knocks he invites it in, slips it a roofie, and then it wakes chained up in his basement.

Danny is positive he tastes like morning breath. But Vlad sucks his tongue into his mouth like he's fucking delicious and Danny falls against him like some damsel. He paws at Vlad's suit as the older man holds him steady. God he wants him to throw him against a wall. Pin him down. Make him squirm. Which means he will of course never voice these things. Just because he likes it when Vlad teases him, doesn't mean he wants the other man to _know_ it. 

Vlad bites down on his lip, a hint of his fangs nicking Danny's mouth and Danny moans into the kiss. He can feel the asshole grin at that. 

He's not sure who pulls away first or if they simply both do it at the same time. Vlad looks as wrecked as Danny feels.

"I'll be back around 9." Vlad wheezes out. Like it's taking everything just to talk.

And then he's walking out again. 

Danny licks his lips. Concentrating on his erratic heartbeat. His throat and hands were on fire. Fucking Vlad making everything worse. 

He stomps over to the bathroom and tears off his clothes for a shower.

-

Danny is walking past the living room heading for the kitchen when he stops, walks backwards, and looks in. 

Ghostwriter sips his tea on the couch across from Vlad. Danny looks between the two. Not sure who to be angry at yet. Out of all the ghosts Vlad had to be friends with it was _Ghostwriter_. Danny pretty much disliked all of his enemies (duh) but Ghostwriter was the the only one he fucking _hated._

"Ah Daniel. Good afternoon. Just waking up I presume?"

Pretentious fuck.

Danny says nothing, opting for a good old fashioned glare.

"How's your classes coming along? Actually pass anything yet?" There's a smirk on his face that Danny wants to punch right off him.

"How's your novel you've been working on for 50 years coming along?" Danny snaps. "Gonna finish anytime soon?" 

Vlad's head is in his hands. He contemplates asking Danny to try to make an effort but figures he'd be wasting his words.

Ghostwriter frowns, opening his mouth but Vlad narrows his eyes at him. He'd already asked the other ghost to play nice. 

"I'll be in my room." Danny turns heel to leave.

Vlad really should have warned him in hindsight. Though he knows the conversation would have gone as well as this one had so he had avoided doing it. 

"Charming as always." Ghostwriter says as soon as Danny is gone. "I'll never understand how you put up with him."

Sometimes Vlad wondered that too. He picks up his teacup and takes a long, calming drink. 

The fact of it was that the fire within Danny was so bright it was hard not to get pulled in. Vlad never had a chance in staying away. He'd never wanted to.

Vlad knows he'll be hearing from Danny the second Ghostwriter leaves. But for now he has his tea and that's good enough for the moment.

"OW FUCK!"

Vlad nearly drops his cup. He transforms and teleports to the kitchen.

"Daniel what is it?" Panic threads his voice. 

Danny stands there cradling his hand. The top of his pinky lay on the counter beside a now bloody sandwich. He hisses lowly as he grumbles hatefully, "Fucking Ghostwriter, fucking _asshole_ , goddamn making me lose my concentration." 

Ghostwriter appears behind Vlad and takes the scene in. Vlad is grateful his friend holds his tongue this time, knowing he was holding back a whole slew of comments.

"Perhaps we'll reschedule for another time?" He simply offers.

"Yes that would be lovely." Vlad tells him.

Ghostwriter nods and disappears into the air leaving the two half ghosts alone.

Vlad transforms back and goes over to Danny. "Let me see."

He carefully takes Danny's hand and looks at the damage. Luckily it was a clean cut. If they hurried they could get his finger back on.

"I'll go get the car. We can make it to the hospital if we--"

"Hospital?!" Danny rears back. "A _hospital_?? Vlad did your forget what we are?"

Vlad is taken aback by his outburst. But the momentary confusion fades to a perceptively blank face.

"Daniel," Vlad says in the calmest voice Danny has ever heard the older man use. "I spent years in a hospital after my accident in college."

"I know that I--"

Danny stops. Yes he knew that. But as he sits there cradling his hand he is now beginning to process it. 

All this time he'd assumed he had to stay away from doctors to hide his ghostly nature. But unless you knew what you were looking for, ectoplasm didn't show up under normal human devices. Vlad had spent _years_ under a microscope and no one had been none the wiser of what he had turned into. He had eventually been released declared cured of all ghostly ailments.

The full weight of having lived his entire life afraid for nothing hits him harder than the knife that chopped his pinky off.

"Oh."

Vlad palms his face in quiet frustration at how he could have fallen for this idiot boy.

-

Richard sits up confidently in his seat. He was about to bring down one of the most powerful men this side of the world. Starting today, his entire life would change.

He'd been an employee at Vladco for a long time. Taking orders and getting yelled at. But now everything was finally paying off. Who knew working so late one night would be the ticket to striking it big-time?

His boss (soon-to-be former) sat calmly looking at the pictures he had provided. With each picture Vlad flips through his plastic smile grows wider.

Richard can recognize the tactic. Vlad Masters is a manipulator. He thinks he can get out of this. He's probably forming his plan right now. But Richard's evidence is solid. He's got him by the balls.

Vlad lays the incriminating photos on the desk in front of him. The very same desk in the photos. Some kid is sitting in his employers lap pulling at his tie. Their mouths hang open from a passionate kiss as his employer fondles him.

It may not have been anything illegal. But Vlad's reputation, and his stock, would definitely plummet. Richard had done his research. This kid was the son of the man's best friend from college. There was no way Vlad would want this to get out.

"I must say I appreciate your initiative." Vlad begins. "Not anyone has the gall to try and blackmail me."

Richard shrugs. "What can I say I got lucky."

Richard lets the silence stew for a little bit longer. Lets the situation come down on Vlad's head. The first thing he's going to do with his first million dollars is buy a new car. Then he's going to get a vacation home in Miami or somewhere in the Bahamas.

And then something happens. The air becomes too hot. Richard scratches at his throat. What starts as an uncomfortable heat spikes and rises until he can't breathe. He sits gasping in his chair. 

He reaches for something, the glass of water sitting on the desk, but Vlad pushes it out of the way. Richard looks up and freezes when he sees the red in his boss's eyes. They're _glowing_. 

He stumbles backwards out of the chair and falls to the ground. Vlad calmly gets up around the desk and walks toward him. He's still gasping for his next breath when Vlad grins at him, a set of fangs poking through his teeth. Fear seizes him. 

He crawls backwards until he hits the wall. Vlad crouches down, calm facade still in place. Then suddenly it breaks. Vlad's hand shoots out at a speed quicker than Richard can track and grips him by the throat. He lifts the man up until his feet dangle off the floor. Richard struggles against him, tears leaking out of his eyes. Terror and confusion pour out of him. 

"What...what _are_ you?"

Vlad grins. Delight dances across his face and Richard is suddenly 100% positive this man--this monster--has killed before. 

But just as Vlad is about to answer, a red puff escapes his mouth and the door opens. 

"Vlad you would not believe the day I've had. I had to--"

Danny stops. Squinting at the situation in front of him. Then he looks over at the desk and sees the pictures.

"Help me!" Richard cries out. 

"Vlad are you serious right now? Are you freaking serious? Put him down oh my god."

Vlad hesitates but then he sighs, like this whole situation is inconveniencing him. He releases Richard's throat and he falls to the ground gasping for air. He coughs a few times trying to soothe the burning. 

He attempts to crawl away but Vlad stomps on his hand and he screams.

"No maiming either." Danny says. Like he's merely reprimanding Vlad for putting his hand in the cookie jar. 

"You and your morals." Vlad rolls his eyes. "You do realize that this man is a threat to both of us?"

"So just delete the hard copies." Danny supplies simply. "He doesn't have anything against us if he doesn't have the evidence to back it up. Besides it's not like anyone is going to believe him when he starts spouting out nonsense about how his boss has glowing red eyes and is probably a demon from hell."

Danny pauses when he notices the smug smirk on Vlad's face. "That's not a compliment."

Vlad snorts. "Very well." 

Vlad lifts his foot off the man's hand and Richard snatches it back cradling it to his chest. He can feel the broken bones sliding against each other.  
He runs out of the room without looking back. 

-

He doesn't know how but the second he gets home all the pictures on his hard drive are already wiped clean. 

The next day he receives two letters. The first is from the office telling him he's fired. The second is an eviction notice from the apartment complex. Richard grits his teeth. Maybe he can't make anyone believe him without evidence. But he can sure as heck spread some filthy rumors about the young man Vlad is spending all his time with.

-

Two weeks later Vlad smirks as his vultures inform him Richard Chavez is living in his car completely ruined and sobbing himself to sleep every night. None of the newspapers had listened to his rants about Vlad Masters. 

For once Danny had been right. Destroying the man like this was so much better than a simple maiming.


	3. Three

Danny can remember the first time his father had invited Vlad on a family vacation with them. 

It had not gone well. 

He'd been honestly surprised the man even agreed to it because it'd been to Disneyland and to be truthful that place was pretty much everything Vlad wasn't. Anti-Vladland. 

The first thing Jack did was buy them all Mickey Mouse hats. Danny saw his opportunity and he took it by the fucking reigns. Every time Vlad had tried to conveniently lose his hat Danny found it and brought it back to him. 

"Uncle Vlad your need to be more careful! You forgot your hat back there!"

"Thank you Daniel." Vlad had grounded out through his teeth.

I mean hey, the guy really should have thought of the consequences of coming with them if he thought he could just barge in on the Fenton Family Vacation. 

The second time Danny is prepared. "Hey Dad, Uncle Vlad! I made you guys matching shirts!"

Jack's eyes had lit up in delight as Vlad's face twisted into horror.

Both t-shirts had the words 'He's My Best Friend' with an arrow pointing in the other direction. 

"Thought you guys could wear them for all future vacations!"

Jack squeezed him into a tight hug. Danny looked over at Vlad whose gaze promised death and despair. Danny lifted a confident eyebrow. Daring him to back out of the vacation. 

Only then it was a challenge. And Vlad Masters does not back down from a challenge. He wore the shirt the entire vacation. Then on the last day Vlad mysteriously lost it and never wore it again.

And the somehow, at some point, it had started to feel like Vlad actually belonged there. Like family vacations weren't the same if Uncle Vlad didn't come.

As summer comes to a close and classes creep up around the corner, the Fenton family prepares for another vacation. This year Vlad has graciously offered to pay for them all to go on a cruise. Danny gets to pick which one. He choses New Orleans because it coincided with Mardi Gras (1) so they get two experiences for the price of one. 

His parents are thrilled to book their stay at a haunted hotel. There's all kinds of stories of guests losing their luggage or feeling a chill in the night. The feeling of being watched when taking a shower. The works.

"It's a _vacation_." Jazz reprimands their parents over speakerphone. "You're supposed to leave work at home." 

"But Jaaaaazzz!" Jack whines. 

Danny can see her side of the argument but he was actually kind of curious too. He'd never really been to any haunted places outside of Amity Park. 

Ultimately Vlad and Danny decide it's better to simply fly out to New Orleans from Wisconsin to meet up with the rest of the family there. His mother runs at him through the airport and hugs him to her chest.

"Oh my baby boy I've missed you so much!"

"Mom!" Danny reluctantly tries to pull away. Embarrassed by her reaction but secretly having missed her just as much.

They quickly drive over to the hotel to get checked in. Danny immediately changes into an obnoxious purple top and green shorts and races to Vlad's room. He's not even surprised the man intends to go to the festival in brown slacks and a button down. 

"Vlad it's _Mardi Gras_. Come on let loose a little!"

"I'm perfectly fine not dressing like a heathen thank you."

Danny goes to the closet and digs through the man's clothes trying to find literally anything else. Only Vlad would have already hung everything up in pristine condition. He comes up with a black cotton v-neck.

"Here."

Vlad tries to protest but Danny slides closer and lets a hand trail down Vlad's chest.

"You know I like this one on you." He whispers.  
Which is true. Vlad looked good in a v-neck. Throw in some black jeans and a pair of sunglasses and the man was a hot piece. It made Danny start to understand all those Single Bachelor photoshoots Vlad did on occasion. 

A small blush appears on Vlad's face and he takes the shirt from Danny as the younger man grins in triumph. 

-

The streets are utter chaos. Danny loves it. They watch the parade go by and Danny puts on every single bead necklace that's thrown his way. 

Someone come down the street handing out pride flags. Danny takes one. He waves the pink, purple and blue over his head.

The person looks over at Vlad, holding the basket out for him too. Vlad blinks. Looking up and then back down. For a moment it looks like he's about to pass on it. But then he lifts a hesitant hand and carefully selects one with white, purple, and grey stripes. A black triangle adorns the side. (2)

Danny grins at him. Giving Vlad a playful nudge. Vlad lets out a little breath and squeezes his flag between his fingers. 

A hand claps Vlad's shoulders and he jolts, looking up at Jack. 

"Cool flag Vladdie!"

Vlad swallows shakily and allows himself a small smile. 

"Thank you Jack."

-

Vlad has wandered off into a bookstore. Because of course he just wants to read while there's a festival outside. After 20 minutes Danny trails in after him.

He finds him in the thriller section. Vlad has folded his sunglasses into the V of his shirt and is pondering which book seems most intriguing to take off the shelf. Danny comes up beside him and hooks a finger into his belt loop.

"Hey you."

Vlad's smile comes easily and he hooks an answering arm around Danny's middle to pull him closer. 

"Hey yourself."

Vlad leans over, pauses to look behind them just in case, and presses a light kiss into the crook of Danny's neck.

"The party's outside in case you haven't noticed."

"I noticed."

Danny looks back at the selection of books. There are several notes hanging underneath particular books with staff recommendations. 

"I thought you liked classical literature."

"I'm trying something new."

Danny hums looking over the titles. 

"Get this one."

Danny picks a random one up and hands it to Vlad.

"Something drew your fancy?"

Danny shrugs. "You literally always take forever to decide, just thought I'd help move it along."

Vlad shakes his head but he buys the book nevertheless. 

Back outside they carefully release their hold of each other and rejoin the crowd. Danny spots a tattoo parlor across the street. He grins.

"No."

"Aw Vlad come on!" Danny pleads. The man just did not give in.

"Tattoos are for tacky thrillseekers. They're bumper stickers for people."

"If anyone could pull it off it's you!"

Vlad brushes his unwanted compliment away. "I'm a respectable businessman Daniel not a mafia boss."

Danny huff's sadly but accepts it nonetheless.  
One of these days he's going to wear him down. 

-

They eat at a lovely little french cafe. Danny gets a savory crepe. Vlad gets strawberry. 

He quickly finishes his own and starts to help himself to Vlad's plate. By now the man is used to Danny stealing his food and merely gives a long suffering sigh. 

"It's your fault for not ordering two." Danny says in-between mouthfuls. 

"Yes how silly of me." 

"Danny let the man eat in peace." His mother says. 

"What? Vlad doesn't mind."

"Of course he minds he's just being polite!"

"It's quite alright Madeline." Vlad interjects.

"See?" Danny waves a hand. "It's fine."

Maddie sighs. "You really shouldn't let him walk all over you." 

Vlad hums. "No, but being his mother I'm sure of all people you understand how hard it is to say no to him."

"He learned the puppy eyes from me!" Jack says proudly. Mouth full of food.

Jazz excuses herself to the bathroom. 

-

Danny tries not to so much as breathe when Vlad steps out of the shower. Any minute now he'll reach for the hair dryer. He turns invisible and pokes his head in to witness the chaos.

The second the hair dryer turns on a puff of white powder explodes out and onto Vlad's face. Danny can't hold it in anymore.

"Now the rest of you matches your hair!" He cries with laughter. He doesn't care about the repercussions, this was worth it!

Red eyes blink open from under the powder.

" _Daniel._ " Vlad growls.

He flies out of the bathroom and Vlad follows. The older man attempts to grab him but Danny is too quick.

"Don't look at me! This hotel is haunted! Must've been some ghost!"

"I'm going to wring your scrawny neck!"

Vlad finally catches him and throws him into the bed. The blankets are entirely covered and Vlad knows he'll have to request new ones before he can sleep tonight. The young man underneath him laughs openly without fear. It's a pure kind of sound. Something that doesn't belong in Vlad's cruel world.

He sighs deeply. Feeling the anger slip away without even trying to hold onto it. When the hell had Danny made it impossible to stay mad at him? 

A frantic knock on the door alerts them both. 

"Vladdie! We heard a shout! The ecto detectors are going crazy are you okay?"

Vlad lifts off of Danny letting him slip away. 

"This isn't over." He hisses. Danny smirks back.

"Yeah it is."

He's going to get that little rat.

Danny turns invisible as Vlad opens the door for Jack and Maddie. Thing is, he'd forgotten about his face.

"Woah! You look like a ghost!"

Vlad's expression falls into a deadpan. "Seems the ghost in my room is a ratty little troublemaker."

"Don't worry V-man! We'll search the room!"

Jack pushes past with the ecto detector with Maddie on his heels. She pats him sympathetically and Vlad sighs. He goes back to the bathroom for yet another shower while Jack and Maddie rummage around his room.

Outside, Danny slips into the hallway becoming visible again. Man, he should have gotten pictures!

Right as he's phasing out he spots Jazz coming down the other end of the hallway holding an ice bucket. The two stop. Danny lifts a defensive brow at her. Daring her to say something and ruin the entire vacation. Jazz sighs sadly and passes him without comment. 

Ever she'd put it together it hadn't been quite the same between them. Danny feels a twinge of guilt when he thinks about it. He didn't want it to be like this. His missed being able to call his sister up for any little reason and talk to her. 

He watches her slip around the corner and feels the distance tug at his heart.

-

Back inside the room Vlad finishes up and wraps a robe around himself. He's surprised to find the two ghost hunters still in his room.

"Find anything?"

Jack can't look him in the eye. "No, sorry Vladdie." He says in disappointment.

Maddie opens her mouth to comfort her husband when Vlad beats her to it.

"That's alright. We have another day to enjoy the hotel before the cruise starts. I'm sure you'll find something."

The woman pauses. Vlad never tried to perk Jack up before. At least not after college. But it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

"Did you have any luck in the other parts of the hotel?"

"Not yet." Maddie says. "But we're finding all kinds of ghostly footprints!"

This starts a whole conversation ramble and Vlad takes a seat on the end of the bed while Maddie and Jack sit in the chairs across from him. He'd always liked discussing the afterlife with the two. They'd been the only ones to share his passion growing up. 

"Jack the football field was _not_ haunted." Vlad says again in exasperation. But there's a fondness leaking out instead of contempt.

"It totally was!" Jack insists. "Maddie you saw it too right?"

Maddie bites her lip. "Jack," she begins gently.

Jack gasps. "Maddie not you too!"

"Ha! See!"

"Betrayed!" Jack exclaims. "By my wife and best friend!"

Vlad chuckles. "Oh don't be so dramatic, Jack."

Maddie lifts a brow at him. 

"...what?"

"Vlad you're the most over the top person I've ever met! Do you remember when you Paul Peters borrowed your copy of Charles Dickens works and gave it back with a ripped page?"

Vlad's eyes darken. "He deserved it."

"He wore hats the rest of the semester!"

"Yeah! It was hilarious!" Jack says. 

Maddie narrows her eyes at her husband. Vlad smirks.

At that moment Jack's stomach growls. Vlad is suddenly reminded that he too hasn't had anything for a while.

He picks up the phone. "Room service anyone?"

-

They'd all ended up staying up for hours. And for a brief moment it felt like he was 20 again. At some point Jack invites Vlad to a little game of poker in the morning. Vladhad been delighted to accept. They'd never gotten the chance to play in college and he was eager for the challenge. 

He may have buried the hatred he'd felt for Jack in the past, but that didn't mean he didn't like proving his superiority. Vlad could lie and cheat anyone under the table. But he didn't have to with Jack. His intellect alone would be more than sufficient for his assured victory.

"Vlad, I mean this in the kindest of ways, but what the _fuck_?"

Vlad looks up from his cards and glares at Danny. He is _trying_ to concentrate so for the love of god be quiet. 

"Danny!" Maddie gasps. "Language!"

"I'm 22 I can curse if I want!" Danny points to Vlad's hair. Or lack thereof. "What the hell happened to his hair??" 

Then Danny gasps, finally noticing Vlad's earlobe as well. "Wha--what is _this_?" 

He reaches out without thinking to touch the stud earring. Vlad jerks out of his grasp.

Jack--Vlad scowls at him--laughs. "V-man insisted we gamble without using any money. It's not my fault I'm a natural at this!"

Vlad's cards start to simmer in his hand. He wills himself to calm down before anyone notices the smoke. He hadn't wanted to play for money to save his friends from owing him. It wasn't like he needed more money anyway. But now he was regretting everything.

Turns out, Jack's tactic to poker is _nothing_. There is literally no difference in his face when he has a winning hand vs when he is pretending not to have a winning hand. He is overly ecstatic and giddy either way. And when the reverse is true he pouts and sighs loudly regardless of whether or not he's pretending. 

It is unbelievably frustrating. What's worse is that if Vlad decided to start cheating now it would only prove that Jack was better than him. And so Vlad continued playing. And he continued losing. 

Maddie had happily volunteered to go buy an earring from the gift shop. And then later a pair of scissors to hack off his ponytail with. (He'd get it fixed later.) What's worse is that now, after Jack has finished explaining what's happened, Danny's eyes start to gleem with mischief. 

"If he loses the next round you should make him get a tattoo!"

Vlad nearly smacks him.

"What for? He already has one." Jack says. Not realizing he's just changed Danny's entire world. 

Vlad tries not to look up at the younger man when Danny turns to Vlad, a terrible sort of awed joy alight in his eyes.

"Oh that's right. You got matching ones in college." Maddie says.

"No." Vlad whispers. But it's too late.

"What is it of and where??" Danny practically vibrates where he stands. 

Vlad sends a desperate look Maddie's way. She winces and smiles apologetically. 

"Jack, we don't have to go into details." Bless her. She always could reach the situation better than Jack.

While she tries to reason with her husband about minimizing Vlad's humiliating defeat, the man leans over to whisper in Danny's ear. "Maybe I'll let you find out on your own one day if you're a good boy."

The heat in Danny's cheeks soothes Vlad's bruised ego. Perhaps the game wasn't as bad as he thought. Besides, the fact that Danny seemed even more devastated by the loss of his hair somehow made it more bearable. 

He's thinking of all the benefits of getting Danny to play strip poker with him later tonight when Jack lays down another winning hand.

"Oh sweet cherry pie!"

-

The cruise itself is awesome. Vlad had pushed Maddie and Jack into signing up for couples activities leaving Vlad and Danny alone and free to do as they pleased. 

Vlad flashes money until they're in the control room and the Captain lets Danny steer the ship. That had been cool.

It's on the third day that Danny finds Jazz in her cabin with a book in hand. 

"Hey have you seen mom and dad?"

"No." Jazz doesn't look up. 

Danny is about to turn back out when he stops. What _had_ Jazz been doing for the last couple days? He can't remember seeing her at all except at meal times. 

She hadn't...she hadn't been in here the whole time had she? 

Danny frowns. 

"Hey do you want to go climb the rock wall with me?"

Jazz finally looks up. "Wouldn't you rather go with Vlad?"

Danny leans against the doorway. "I want to go with you." 

She looks back towards her book.

"What did he ditch you or something?"

Danny brushes her hostility aside. "He's in the casino cheating some poor bastard out if his money." Probably to soothe his still hurting ego over his earlier loss.

Jazz scoffs.

Danny stands there for a moment or two. They really did need to talk. Taking a deep breath, he steps in. 

He settles at the foot of her bed and waits. It's doesn't take long. 

"Why _him_?"

The book blocks Jazz's face from Danny's view. He stares sadly at it before looking down at the floor. 

"It's not like I chose to spontaneously develop feelings for my arch enemy."

The book crinkles as Jazz's hands grip the edges tighter.

"No, but you _chose_ to go along with it. You _chose_ to forgive him for all the terrible things he's done."

Danny can't defend himself for that one. Not everyone was capable of letting go of the past. Vlad himself was proof. 

Had been proof.

"He's changed Jazz." Danny says. "I know you can see it too."

"That's not the point!" Jazz finally shoves the book down and glares furiously at him. Danny almost prefers for her to hide behind it again. "He is _26 years your senior_ and our parents' friend from college! Not to even mention the fact he used to hold romantic feelings for our mother! There are a thousand _major_ things wrong with this and you know it!" 

Danny took all of it in. She needed to get this out. 

"What kind of man looks at the son of his former best friend like that? Who the hell lusts after a _teenager_ while in their forties??" 

She's breathing erratically. Like she's about to cry. 

"I don't understand!" She breathes out in a hard exhale. "I just don't understand!" 

Danny swallows. The harsh judgement in her eyes makes him want to look away. But he forces himself not to. Because he wants her to understand. Because he wants to fight for Vlad. Because someday, down the line, he'll be doing this again. 

"For the longest time I didn't either."

He waits for her breathing to even out before saying anything more. 

"Knowing Vlad affections had...changed toward me freaked me out. But mostly I was just terrified of my own feelings. Because somewhere, buried deep, I knew I wanted him too."

He takes a breath, rubbing a hand over his face. 

"So naturally I just ignored it. Pretended there was nothing there. Which didn't really work. Bottled up emotions have a tendency of exploding." Jazz furrows her brows but he doesn't elaborate on that part. "But then we called a truce. Decided to try and stop being enemies. And I got to know him even better than before. And then one day I woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast and Vlad was there eating his eggs and I realized I was happy."

Danny places a tentative hand over Jazz's. "Just being with him, doing mundane everyday things made me stupidly happy. And I just... didn't want to lie to myself anymore."

Jazz doesn't react at first. But slowly, she clasps Danny hand back and he gives her a small smile. 

"No one knows how wrong it is better than me." He says. "But no one else knows how right either."

Jazz's frown has faded at least. But her brows are still furrowed. 

"I've always felt a deeper connection with him. And as much as I want to explain it to you, I don't think I'll ever be able to." He shakes his head sadly. "We're half ghosts. And that's something humans will never fully comprehend."

Jazz is silent as she processes his words.

"And you're happy?" She asks softly. "Truly?"

Danny smiles. "I really am." 

Jazz pushes the hair out of her face with her other hand. "Then...I'm happy for you."

Elation fills Danny's stomach. He pulls her into a hug, crushing her against him. "Thank you." He says with all the love he can muster. "I love you."

Jazz hugs him back twice as hard. "I love you too little brother."

They both eventually pull away and Jazz wipes her eyes. 

"So," she says, "what about that rock wall you mentioned?"

-

When Jazz shows up to dinner she chooses a seat right next to Vlad. This in turn has the Vlad looking over at Danny for answers as the girl had previously made every attempt to avoid being near him before. Danny shrugs, smiling, and sips on his water.

Throughout the dinner Jazz makes several attempts at small talk with the man which has him shooting increasingly inquisitive glances in Danny's direction. Danny pretends not to see them.

Afterwards when they're all walking back to their rooms, Jazz slows down and Danny takes the hint. He gives Vlad a _look_ and gives a nod over to his sister. Vlad frowns. Danny pulls his lips flat, gesturing over to her again. Vlad rolls his eyes and slows his walk too. 

Danny smiles approvingly and walks to catch up to his parents, leaving Vlad behind with Jazz.

They don't say anything for a few minutes. Waiting until the rest of the Fentons' are out of sight. 

"I'm not going to tell you I'll kick your ass if you hurt him." Jazz says. "We both know Danny's plenty capable of doing that himself." 

Vlad allows himself a small snort. He could definitely agree with her on that. The boy had grown into a force to be reckoned with and most days Vlad was too exhausted to pour his own orange juice let alone take him on.

"But however this thing ends, things _will_ get ugly. I only hope you're prepared to deal with the consequences that come."

Vlad looks at the young woman for a moment. He stops walking completely and Jazz stops beside him. He turns to her and takes her hand in his, placing the other on top of it.

"I cannot say with all honesty I am a good man. I am selfish and obsessive and prone to acts of violence when my temper gets the best of me" He says. "But I find myself wanting to try for your brother." 

He looks steadily at her and squeezes her hand. "He makes me want to be better."

Jazz nods on acceptance. 

"Okay then."

They walk back without another word.

-

It's only been a few days since the end of their vacation and Danny really doesn't want to think about how that means the end of summer. He wanders into Vlad's room at 6 am and flops down on top of him.

"You're not going to work today." He tells Vlad.

The man doesn't even attempt to argue.

After a quick phone call Vlad lays back into his silk sheets and lets Danny press little kisses into his chin. 

"What is your obsession with my facial hair?" 

Vlad rubs a hand up and down Danny's back, lifting the younger man's shirt up and tracing his skin. Danny re-adjusts himself on Vlad's chest and tilts his head.

"Well what's your obsession with...with," he thinks for a moment, "knowing every little detail about me?"

"Wonderful comeback little badger I'm quite proud of you." 

"Lay off old man." 

Danny's head falls back down on Vlad's chest. He yawns, snuggling into the crook of the other man's neck. He usually isn't up at this time. Anything before 10 is too early. 

"Hey Vlad?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking about transferring colleges."

Vlad hums, wondering what brought this on. "Have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"Yeah. Wisconsin University actually."

Vlad's hand pauses on Danny's back. 

"And I was thinking since you already live so close and all, it's more cost effective to just stay with you instead of getting another apartment."

Something dangerously warm grows in the pit of Vlad's chest. 

"I'd like that." He says quietly. 

Danny grins into his neck.

Vlad continues to rub slow, lazy circles into the younger man's skin until Danny's breathing evens out. 

Vlad looks over at his buzzing phone. His secretary is no doubt furiously trying to get him to come in. He really should give that woman a raise.  
He briefly entertains trying to get at least _something_ done if Danny intends to just sleep on him all day. But then Danny shifts and his attention is turned elsewhere. 

He really shouldn't let the 22 year old dictate his way around like this. The day Danny discovered Vlad was touched starved for him at any given moment was the day all pretenses were shoved out the window. How his companies were still standing he didn't know.

Vlad wraps his other arm around Danny's middle and squeezes him into a hug. He just can't help the smile that spreads over his face. This ridiculous happiness that fills him whenever Danny openly shows him any sort of affection. It was a miracle that he was even here. That he _wanted_ to be here. 

For the hundredth time this summer, he wonders why Danny doesn't outright hate him. By all accounts he should. Out of all the people Vlad has ever conned, tricked, hurt, or injured, Danny has received the worst of his ire. 

Vlad's arms fall from Danny's sides and he lays his head back onto the pillow. He looks up at the ceiling. Recalling when they'd first met. He'd beat him until Danny passed out. Tried to kill his father. Tried to seduce his mother. Locked him in a box.  
Why was Danny even here? What did he see in him? How had he ever managed to look past all of Vlad's worst traits to see the good ones?

Carefully, he pushes Danny off of him. Slowly maneuvering him on his side as Vlad props himself up on an arm to look down at the younger halfa. His other hand lay curled over Danny's waist. 

Vlad had been too selfish to back off even when they hated each other. Now that things were different there wasn't a chance in hell he'd ever let go. His hand curls tighter into him.

"Stop staring at me it's creepy." Danny mumbles, cracking a tired eye open. 

"It's hard not to stare at something so beautiful." Vlad says plainly.

The blush across Danny's face is magnificent. 

"Fruitloop." He says, suddenly unable to look Vlad in the eye.

Vlad's hand comes up to cup his face and he presses several kisses over Danny's face. Danny deserves to be loved every day. To be shown how wonderful he is. Danny presses his hands against Vlad's chest and kisses him back. 

Three little words bubble up to the surface and Vlad bites his tongue. 

From day one Vlad has never held back from pouring all his emotions onto the boy. From his hatred, to his sadness, from his anger and pride and his loneliness, Danny had received it all. And yet he's still here. Curled against Vlad's side like he belongs there. When had Vlad any reason to hold back? 

So he doesn't.

"I love you."

Danny has no outward reaction. He breathes in all the same and rubs his cheek against Vlad's.

"Obviously." He says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck am I writing fluff?  
> *Looks down at my hands* you have betrayed me
> 
> 1) I know Mardi Gras is in February!! I know it's a plot hole! Let me have this PLEASE!  
> 2) *Screams into the heavens* VLAD IS DEMISEXUAL
> 
> This is looking like this is it for this part in the series. But I have more fics coming! Stay tuned!

**Author's Note:**

> As always my title is once again inspired by a song. It's called Gently Break It by Beck Pete. ASDFGHJIK OMG GO LISTEN TO IT!!!


End file.
